At war's end
by allen j walker
Summary: Struggles and hardships must be overcome and post winter-war soul-society faces the biggest compromise in it's history.Accepting foreign aid. characters revived.Similar fic has been made but no ideas are copied. OCx? Need help from seasoned lemon writers.
1. the compromise

Four months after the defeat of Sosuke Aizen, the soul-society slowly recovered from the great war with much difficulty. Many had been fatally injured and would have perished if not for the vigor of the fourth company's members as well as the relentless determination of the main factor in assisting them: Orihime Inoue. All residents of the soul-society and its surrounding districts were called upon to aid in the reconstruction of Karakura town, the very place in which the battle was waged against Aizen and his army. A great deal of the soul-society's task force, the soul reapers that were commanded by their division captains, had fallen in the war and a great urgency rose up caused by the drastic decease in soul eaters. Many of the soul-reapers assigned to various parts of Japan had died and that put many lost souls at risk of becoming hollow or falling prey to them. Because of this, an immediate gathering of soul-society captains had been called for to decide the course of action that was to dictate further events.

Said captains had fought valiantly in the war along with their fellow subordinates, and had been inflicted with many scars both physical and emotional. Friends were set upon each other, and by the deception of Aizen's power a young captain nearly killed one of his own. The damage done by Aizen was horrific, but the integrity and valor of the soul-society remained unwavering. In the meeting room of the captains captain-general Yamamoto stood before his comrades with a heavy heart, yet he knew that each of those who had fallen would wish for the strength of the soul-society would stand strong, so he gathered himself for their sake.

"it has been some time since the winter war's passing," each of the captains nodded their heads gravely," and we have persevered for the good of the soul-society, yet it pains me to admit that we have lost many of whom we once knew. Thus the threat of countless souls falling to hollows has appeared and no matter how much we may wish it not to be, we are severely weakened. Silence was ever present as the captains acknowledged this fact.

"As of now Karakura town is nearing complete structural recovery, but those charged with maintaining many areas of Japan have perished and left a major hazard."A thick gloom befell the captains as they still yet mourned over their lost comrades. "because of this I have considered and come to one single option that may lessen this burden."

This caught the attention of the captains who had believed no such thing existed. "What would that be?" inquired captain of the fourth company, Retsu Unohana.

"Yes indeed," included Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the head of research and developement for the soul-society as well as the twelfth division's captain."What plan do you have to do just that?"

Yamamoto sighed heavily and spoke with a hint of worry in his voice, "I have come to the decision of whether or not to enlist the assistance of foreign soul-reapers."

"foreign aid!?" blurted Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the sixth company, " such an action would go against the tr--!!"

"traditional teachings crumbled to worthless ramblings by the threat Sosuke Aizen posed! His treachery rendered any code of conduct the ancient laws demanded merely words!' Yamamoto's heavy tone caused the captains to grimace, " the world has evolved leaving such rules that could so easily be disregarded obsolete!"

the majority of the captains took heed of this fact and virtually all of them understood the effect of such a massive reformation. Others such as Byakuya who held traditional laws above all else would no doubt oppose the idea of foreigners aiding any task what-so-ever, but that paled in comparison to the importance of the safety needed by lost souls.

Despite his will to refuse, Byakuya knew that such changes were eventual, " I yield, and agree. The modernization of the soul-society will perhaps benefit all who reside both inside of its walls and out."

Yamamoto's nod reassured the nobleman and cleared his throat as he faced the rest of his subordinates. "Both the North American and British soul-societies have gladly accepted the request for relief work and are sending two of their high ranking soul-reapers to assist in the recovery. They are expected to be at the western gate within an hour's time and will be needing escorts upon their arrival. Captain Hitsugaya."

"Yes captain-general?" asked the young, white-haired boy attentively.

"You are to greet these two along with captains Ukitake and Soi-Fon. I expect that many residents of the south Rukongai will panic if they do not have the security of a few captains at the ready. See to it that no conflicts should ever come to be."

"Yes sir!" the three simultaneously bowed and Yamamoto concluded the meeting, "It will be done!"

Exiting the chamber, the captains pondered the reaction of others and how they would take to the upcoming change for the soul-society. Soi-Fon contemplated on how her ex-superior would handle such a matter, would she not have been banished, while the other two hoped that Zaraki Kenpachi wouldn't demand a fight with either of the foreigners. however, both knew the likeliness of that happening...the chances a snowball had in hell were equal to such.


	2. arrival of two

After having rounded up a few of their company members, captains Hitsugaya, Ukitake, and Soi-Fon stood waiting with their subordinates ready to disperse any sudden panic riots. Already crowds had begun to gather around the area, but knew to keep a safe distance from the companies. Three captain level soul-reapers don't just go to the south gate entrance to have a picnic after all. A few moments later and a great spark of spirit energy crackled in the air causing the very ground to sink into a crater-like depression, and instantly the crowds that were so eager to see the cause of the soul-reaper's presence backed away quickly. The three captains ordered for their company members to calm the shrieking citizens and assure that no danger would present itself. Doing just that managed to lower the fear that was obvious to them, and suddenly and immense torrent of energy whirled and whipped from what was seemingly nowhere. The sound of tearing alerted all in the vicinity of a ripple in the atmosphere just behind the three captains. No words could be spoken before the ripple was torn through by a grey-gloved hand which grasped the air around it as if it was a curtain of sorts. Another gloved hand ripped through as well, and with a quick jerk both hands practically ripped the air apart as though it was a delicate cloth.

From the musty darkness of the newly opened void a young man sporting a peculiar western had emerged gasping from the dimensional rift. Choked words came from the stranger who coughed and inhaled the air that seemed absent in his lungs. When the young man's hacking finally came to an ease he exhaled a sigh of relief as he rested his arms on his knees and did his best to regain himself. In a brief moment another young man exited the torn open void, but he didn't appear anywhere near about to cough up his lungs like the one before him seemed to have done. The two acknowledged each other and the latter arrival pointed towards the confused captains and muttered a few words that the three had no clue as to what they meant. The western youth quickly rose and turned to face the escorts with a sheepish grin. Now that the two properly presented themselves their features were much easier to be seen.

The western youth's hat covered most of his unruly black hair which fell to his shoulders. His face was scruffy with a slight hint of a shade growing in from a recent shave. His eyes were almond brown and the shine from their smooth depths gave off a sense of assurance about them which mildly comforted the soul-reapers and the surrounding crowd. As with his hat, the clothes he wore were obviously old western by the worn brown leather that made up his jacket, pants, and boots.

The other young man was about the same age as his companion, but seemed more composed and suave. No hat covered his length of soft, mildly long black hair which reached his shoulders, but his face gave no sign of any need to shave soon. The cool glow from this young man's sea-blue eyes gave him an air of sophistication which added to the mysteriousness that he had about him.

The western youth began speaking in words incomprehensible to captains Soi-Fon and Hitsugaya, yet captain Ukitake seemed to somehow be able to understand the gist of what he was saying.

"Err…captain Ukitake?" whispered Hitsugaya.

"Yes captain Hitsugaya?" asked Ukitake smiling to the silver haired boy.

"Could you translate please?"

"From what I can make out he's saying something to the effect of…bumpy trip…crazy train thing…..he's wondering if we can speak English……and if your hair color is naturally silver."

Soi-Fon was greatly interested in this, "Can you speak both ways?"

"I reckon these two can fill in the blanks." Captain Ukitake's assurance was good enough for the time being, so Hitsugaya spoke politely to the two young men and captain Ukitake relayed the message as best as he could.

Both of the foreigners seemed relieved that anyone could speak their language, even it is was a rough understanding of each other. The two men engaged in a friendly conversation with captain Ukitake who in turn spoke just a kindly, and the whole while the blue-eyed stranger held a book out but never looked to it once. The sickly captain motioned his hand towards captains Soi-Fon and Hitsugaya to which they nodded their heads respectfully. The blue-eyed foreigner nodded his head as well while the westerner simply waved back to the three captains with a comforting smile.

Captain Ukitake was just about to step forward and guide the two arrivals into the soul-society when he sensed a hollow coming from the void behind the two foreigners. As if on cue, a bull-like creature donning a bone mask cam charging through the rift, and it was obviously intending to charge the two young men. Soul-reaper and onlookers alike fled from the savage beast, yet it was the western youth that put the creature down. In the blink of an eye the westerner drew something from a holster at his hips and a sharp crack sounded through the air. Captains Hitsugaya, Soi-Fon, and Ukitake (As well as everyone in the area) stared in shock as all of them immediately saw a single hole appear dead-center of the hollow's mask. The cause of the fatal shot was from a bone-white revolver which was firmly held in the western youth's right hand with the barrel smoking. The hollow's mask deteriorated along with it's body signaling it's purification, and from what used to be the very particles that made up the beast's body gathered into the shape of a middle-aged man laying unconscious where the hollow had just been.

Captain Hitsugaya quickly ordered his men to see to the newly purified soul and turned to face the foreigners once again. The westerner slid his revolver back into its holster and smiled in response to the young captain's uncertain gaze. The blue-eyed young man closed the book he had been holding open and looked over to the captains. Clearing his throat, the foreigner prepared to speak words that Ukitake was prepared to translate for the rest to understand their meaning.

"Interruptions aside, I believe we have yet to properly introduce ourselves," the understandable apology stunned the three captains because he had pronounced it so fluently, "I sincerely hope that you will be welcoming the two of us. I am Royan Waltz or Roy if you do so wish, and this fellow here is Allen Johnson." The western youth waved again to the three captains. "How may we be of service?"

Soi-Fon stepped forward getting the two young men's attention, "I would first like to ask you a question."

"What might that be?" asked Toy politely.

"How is it that you can now speak our language so well when you could not just a brief time ago?"

"This book I have here is a device that acts as a Rosetta stone of sorts. I basically hold it out towards someone who is speaking and it gives off waves that enter the brain allowing me to be able to understand the language. I take it you have a division capable of producing such devices, am I correct?"

Soi-Fon nodded and Roy called over Allen who quickly looked at the book. A brief moment later he closed it and handed it back to Roy who stuffed it into his back pocket. "Now that we understand each other what should we get to first?" asked Allen in an accent similar to a citizen of Osaka.

"Before that we should familiarize you with this soul-society," noted Ukitake courteously, "shall we?"  
Both Roy and Allen agreed and followed their escorts through the gates and into the soul-society along with the remaining soul-reapers behind them. The unconscious man slowly began to come to just in time to see the young man that purified him, but wouldn't know it was him until much later.


	3. schooling the weasel

The three captains showed their guests around after dismissing the other soul-reapers of their duties for the time being. Because no information had yet been released concerning the two foreigners, many passerbies stopped to stare at them as the captains guided the two through the soul-society. Most looked curiously at the strangers while others seemed to be bothered by their presence, and only a few were friendly enough to actually say hello to them.

"I'm hopin' folks here ain't always gonna be this anti-social," muttered Allen just loud enough for Roy and the rest to hear.

"There might be a good few who will, but once people are informed of the situation you should be welcomed by most of the residents," assured Ukitake as they neared the soul-reaper academy. Allen sighed heavily which slightly worried the three captains.

"I'm bettin that good few serve under tradition?"

"You are an excellent gambler Johnson-san," replied Soi-Fon with false praise, "Sadly you are correct."

Allen noticed something about what Soi-Fon added to his last name, "Johnson……san?"

Roy whispered into Allen's ear that the addition to his last name was an honorific and that it meant respect towards him. After a short while Ukitake led them to the academy and the group was met by a great number of students crowding at the entrance. The majority eyed the foreigners in a sort of fearful manner while a small few stared in child-like enthusiasm for reasons the two weren't very sure of, but the captains understood that this ruckus was the result of the incident upon the strangers' arrival. A single man shoved through the crowd and marched up to the two in a sort of cocky fashion.

"When news spread about aid coming from foreigners I expected _**strong, capable, mature men! **_Now I know your people must be useless sending _**boys**_ to assist in reconstruction!"

"Don't say such things Onigeso-san," scolded Ukitake defensibly, "These two are capable, that I'm sure of."

The snobbish man cackled in a squeaky pitch and spat in disgust at Allen who took this very offensively, "What about you hmm!? What makes you think you can insult us foreigners like that!?"

Allen was returned a snide look from the weasel-like man who marched closer up to him with a holier-than-thou smirk plastered on his narrow face. "Not only am I your senior, I instruct the naïve hopefuls here at the academy, I can easily tell that I come from a more respectable lineage than yours, and I can confidently say that I have more power than you!"

One thing that you should never tell an American is that someone has more power than them. "Hah, is that so!?" scoffed Allen mockingly, "How's about a little contest then? You against me, but I warn you: I'm not the nicest of people you can fight."

The spiteful instructor cackled again. "You couldn't dream of touching me even if you used all of what pathetic strength you think you have!" The man's venomous words only made Allen more eager to beat him down.

"Well then, would anyone judge this match?" asked Allen.

"Don't put anyone in danger please," requested Ukitake as he moved to stand between the duelers. **"Ready……?"**

Onigeso slowly grasped his zanpakuto's hilt while Allen just smirked as if he had no care about the situation.

"Do you have healers on standby in the area?" asked Roy whispering into Soi-Fon's ear.

"Yes. We do have a good few stationed in the area in case duels happen to occur."

"**Set…?"**

"I forgot to ask, but exactly what rank I Johnson-san?" asked Hitsugaya.

"High enough that a Menos wouldn't be a problem, but don't worry. He wouldn't use that power against anyone weaker than him."

Captains Hitsugaya and Soi-Fon still felt uneasy about the security present and Soi-Fon called for a student in the crowd to send for more healers.

"**BEGIN!!"**

Onigeso spared no time as he jumped back a few feet and started chanting the words to a kido. **"Hado #63: Soren Sokatsui!!"** Onigeso held his wrists together as a blast then erupted towards Allen.

An explosion occurred on impact as dust clouded where Allen had just stood and the weasel-faced man sneered victoriously. "HAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAA!! What a weakling!! It was over before I could count to three!!"

"Really?" asked Allen from seemingly nowhere, "I must've been counting fast 'cause I got to five before that spark got near me."

Whipping his head left and right showed no sign of the westerner, so he could only be behind him, and spinning around, Onigeso saw Allen floating upside down with his face resting on the palm of his hand in a squatting position.

"Shunpo!?" blurted Onigeso in disbelief as Allen fell into an upright stance, and he then pointed his right finger at the cocky man.

"Have you ever fought an adjuchas?" asked Allen with a malicious smirk, "If not, you'd better start running!"

A brown orb of static gathered at Allen's fingertip and instantly both the captains got ready to intervene.

"MENOS CERO," whispered the westerner as a minuscule blast fired at his stunned opponent.

All that happened however was that Onigeso squealed like a doomed rat just before the westerner's attack evaporated into thin air leaving the frightened man sniffling like a baby in front of everyone. Allen laughed hysterically and fell to his knees with tears in his eyes, and turning to the students watching him Allen called to them. "Does he teach you to do that too!?" he yelled jokingly, but was returned with blank expressions. Picking himself up, Allen marched over to the upstart and grabbed him by his shirt collar pulling him closer to his blazing eyes, "Pull you head out of your ass ya pansy little twat!! You get cocky like that out on the field and you head'll be sayin' bye-bye to your shoulders!!" Allen drew his gun from its holster and pointer it upwards below Onigeso's jaw. "So, what was that about us foreigners?"

No reply came from the whimpering man who cowardly tried to break free of his captor's grasp, but Allen would have none of it. Throwing Onigeso to the ground Allen aimed his revolver and held his other hand out just in front of it. The gun disintegrated and then reformed into a larger one which Allen mercilessly held at the man's head. The three captains were about to charge in, but Roy held his arm out to stop them from disturbing the duel.

"This here's my weapon, my pride and joy. It can change its form into any version I need, and this one's called a **shotgun**. Sprays out as it fires which means that if I wanted to," said Allen as he shoved his gun into Onigeso's face, "I could pull the trigger and there wouldn't be **anything **able to get whatever's left of your brains cleaned up."

This threat drained Onigeso of all color and the helpless sob fell to the ground in a whimpering heap. Allen spat at the man's feet as he then turned around and began to take a step in the other direction. However, scorned and furious by his humiliating defeat in public, Onigeso unsheathed his zanpakuto and cowardly slashed upwards at Allen's back….

Ooh! Cliff hanger!

Don't worry; the next chapter's coming up soon!

…….to those who enjoy my story please PM me and submit comments by clicking on the little green text below this!

Allen J Walker


	4. curious are we?

Last time…

…scorned and furious by his public defeat, Onigeso unsheathed his zanpakuto and cowardly tried to slash upwards at Allen's back….

"Sand fang!!" shouted the westerner without looking back and the ground disintegrated into soft earth which lashed up at the incoming sword knocking it from Onigeso's hands. Whirling around, Allen shoved his gun, which had now reverted back to its pistol form, into the man's open jaw and pulled the trigger.

No explosion occurred, but Onigeso fell to the ground coughing.

"Hope you like the taste of my dust bullet, ya pathetic shit!"

The victim of Allen's bullet kept trying to spew up whatever substance pained him so, but no relief seemed to be coming anytime soon. Allen gazed over to the crowd of students who were awe-struck of the fact that their head teacher had been defeated so easily, and then shunpoed over to captain Soi-Fon after slamming his booted foot into Onigeso's left rib. Allen then whispered something into her ear which was rewarded by and approving smirk that donned itself on her normally expressionless face. Soi-Fon then called over the other captains and repeated what the westerner had proposed, which in turn was agreed with by them as well. Both disappeared with captain Soi-Fon to spread the news to their general.

Several moments later and the three captains reappeared along with three more whose faces were as of yet unfamiliar to the foreigners. One was a bald old man with an outrageously long braided beard, another was a very calm, fairly attractive woman, and the last was……..a……kid…with……pink hair?

The elderly man introduced himself as Captain-General Yamamoto, the woman next to him as captain Unohana of the fourth company, and the pink-haired child as vice-captain Yachiru of the eleventh company.

"I don't assume you meant for that sack-o-piss hussy over there to teach those kids, did you?"

Yamamoto glared fiercely at Onigeso, "The traitor, Sousuke Aizen, assigned him the position after successfully managing to convince me of it."

"Capt--*cough*--captain-general--*wheeze*--Yamamoto!!--*hack*--What!?"

Be gone you insolent coward! The future of the soul0society has no use for one as shameless as you!!"

Onigeso couldn't handle the shock of captain-General Yamamoto's anger and fainted on the spot. , the elder turned towards the on looking students. "I apologize to you all for making the mistake of allowing you to be taught by such a lowly fool as he, and it is with great satisfaction that I immediately relieve Onigeso-dono of his title as your head instructor."

Looking back to the victor of the duel, Yamamoto called Allen over to him and the two stood to each other with a manner of understanding in their eyes. "Captain Soi-Fon shall guide you to your quarters, and I would like for you to take over Onigeso-dono's position alongside your friend."

"What about the…?"

"Do not worry. That coward will make up for both of your absence. Now, I must bid you good day."

Soi-Fon strode up to Allen with Roy just behind her, "This way…Johnson-sensei."

Captains Unohana, Soi-Fon, Hitsugaya, and Ukitake quickly walked towards the ease as did vice0captain Yachiru who hopped onto Ukitake's back. Not wanting to be left behind, Allen and Toy jogged to catch up with them leaving Onigeso to the furious captain-general's mercy. As the sun was setting the group finally arrived at a large number of barracks holding the Japanese character for the number four above the entrance.

"Welcome to my company's homes," greeted Unohana in a lovely voice, "I hope you find your stay enjoyable."

"Without a doubt," assured Roy graciously as the captains departed for their own companies.

Allen and Roy slipped their shoes off at the door and smiled to the fourth captain as they bid her a pleasant night.

"You'd better rest up Allen, your new students expect you to be ready and early."

"Well I'd hate to disappoint," joked Allen as he entered the room opposite of his friends and fell asleep as soon as he hit the mattress.

What didn't even seem to be a moment later, Allen found he was wide awake at the crack of dawn. Stretching out his tense muscles, Allen put his boots back on and left for the academy he was to work at. On his way he ran into the pink haired girl from yesterday and kindly asked her if she wanted to hitch a ride on his back.

"Really!?" asked the girl hopefully with twinkles in her eyes.

"Don't see why not," replied Allen with a smile of his own and held his hand out for the girl to grab onto.

Yachiru earnestly took his hand and was hoisted up with ease. Giggling happily, the young vide-captain encouraged for Allen to run really fast, and the westerner didn't bother to hesitate to do so. Allen's normal running speed was about 20mph,but if he put his heart into it he could reach up to 32mph! (1) Yachiru squealed with joy as her new friend dashed throught the streets of soul-society towards the academy grounds, and in less than a minute the two arrived at the entrance.

"Awww!" whined the girl as Allen set her down. "Can't we run around longer?"

Allen patted her on the head and crouched down to her eye level. "You got anything you need to do later on?"

Yachiru shook her head. "Nope! Kenny knows I went to see you, so I've got nothin' to do!"

"Well then", said Allen, "how's about you stick with me while I teach, and you can get the fun chair if you want."

Yachiru joyously nodded and the two made their way to Allen-sensei's new classroom.

About a half hour later the first few students arrived and walker to their first class in which they would be learning combat. They had been amongst the crowd that witnessed Onigeso's defeat and talked excitedly about the subject.

"I hear Captain-General Yamamoto offered him Onigeso's position," said a blonde girl, "and he accepted!"

"Yeah, I heard that too!" added a black-haired boy.

"I'm glad that guy got sent to work!" scoffed another boy with black hair as well. "It's about time he did something other than harass us!"

"How'd he fire a Cero though?" wondered the blonde girl as she reached for the door handle to their classroom.

"**Wow! You're really good!"** loudly praised an unfamiliar voice from behind the door.

"**You're not bad either!"** replied another voice who the group recognized as vice-captain Yachiru.

Aaaaaand……..cliffhanger!!

I know… I did this last time, but bear with me. It's worth it!"

Courtesy of Allen J Walker…

And thank you to my reviewer.


	5. preview of next

**No innocent conclusions could form in the trio's minds as the girl's hand froze just before she could grasp the door handle. Faces red with fear and utter disbelief, the group prepared themselves as the girl quickly opened the door only to be the witnesses of a bizarre scene.**

Inside of their classroom was a young man along with the eleventh company's vice-captain as suspected, but were arm-wrestling with each other on top of Onigeso's old desk. What frightened the students was that the young man actually stood on par with Yachiru in terms of strength, judging by how the two struggled against each other.

"What the-!?" blurted one of the boys. This distraction broke Allen's concentration allowing Yachiru the perfect opportunity to slam the American's arm down on the desk creating a dent in the woodwork surface.

"I won!" cheered the girl smiling victoriously and filled with glee.

"Ahah-ha-ha…that you did!" laughed the foreigner as he turned towards the pale-faced students at the doorway. "You gonna be standing there forever, or do you wanna sit down?"

Regaining their composure, the trio shuffled up towards their desks, and soon other students began to arrive filling up the empty seats. Many of them whispered amongst themselves about the stranger who they assumed to be their new instructor. As news spread of the match between him and Yachiru many were taken aback by it. Said foreigner was gazing up at each student expectantly hoping to find the ones who obviously showed signs of capability, talent, (and if luck would have it) both. However none seemed to show much on the outside so it was up to him to find out.

"Okay, everyone comfy? Good. Let's get started," called Allen as he stood next to Yachiru who was spinning on the revolving chair, "Raise your hand if you can materialize your weapon."

Sadly, only half a dozen of the twenty or so students did so, but Allen didn't let that dishearten him. "Are any of you skilled in combat of any kind?" Fewer hands rose this time which started to disappoint the American slightly. A girl with crimson hair was one of them who sat in the topmost left of the rows of seats, but her quivering hand didn't make her seem very confident in herself.

"Yes. You in the back, what can you do?"

A short, tubby, black-haired boy snickered and cut the girl off before she had any chance to speak, "She can give you a show if you want it!"

Allen looked at the class roster which gave the boy's name as Chobo Kintaku, and the now sulking girl's name was Hinami Toshia.

The girl's bully continued, "Lowly peasants like her have no shame!" he cackled. "What a shame you had to be born, but don't you worry. Some hollow might be stupid enough to think you're worth eating."

The girl was obviously hurt by the dagger-like insults the boy spewed and it was very clear that Onigeso might have encouraged such treatment. Allen-sensei would not!

Shunpoing up to Chobo's desk, Allen grabbed hold of the boy's collar, dragged the flailing child down to the front of the classroom and dropped him on the floor.

"Well, from your serious lack of understanding, I'd say that weasel bastard must've done a piss-poor job of teaching you shit!" Allen's piercing glare held the boy completely immobile on the spot. "Can you tell me why she wouldn't be any hollow's first target? C'mon, answer me!"

"I-I don't—"

"Hmm, you don't know!?" mocked Allen. "You wanna know why?" Chobo miraculously understood that his new teacher's question was rhetorical. "Because if you think you must be stronger than her then ANY hollow will come for YOU. Let's discuss why class." would be worse than Onigeso was completely humiliating her bully as if he was enjoying it.

"First, notice this pig's spiritual pressure. He obviously doesn't suppress it. Next, you all can easily tell how loud he is. He's absolutely got to be the worst choice for any stealth mission, or any mission at that!"

Hinami was eying this spectacle with amusement as the teacher she feared t because he wants to show off, and you should all know that hollow's just _**love **_a nice, spiritually gifted meal. Next, look at his flabby arms. No muscle on him, and obviously a treat for hollows who like to have a big, tender bite out of their prey. Another thing is that he's arrogant, loud, bothersome, and above all else a dickhead."

Even if the ground split open beneath Chobo that wouldn't be enough to save him from Allen's ridicule. Oh and how the American was having a great time taunting the poor little boy. No physical, character, or behavioral flaw was overlooked.

"And last, but not least, he obviously can't be mature enough to know that Hinami clearly has more tolerance and strength than he does. In fact, I'd say that if a hollow had to choose between her, with the spiritual energy that she has outmatching Chobo's, and the little zit. I'd say that porky here would make a tasty treat while Hinami was smart and got away to get back-up."

That was what dealt the final blow to Chobo's subconscious. The arrogant brat picked himself up and tried to attack Allen. Did he get his stubby little fingers on him?

Eh-heh-heh……..no.

This is just a preview for anyone interested in my story

I own nothing except for Allen, Roy, Onigeso, Chobo, and Hinami…


	6. observe and report

Last time…

The arrogant brat picked himself up and tried to attack Allen. Did he get his stubby little fingers on him?

Eh-heh-heh……..no.

Without any physical effort Allen side kicked the boy back down to the wooden floor and pinned him there with his foot. Chobo reached for his sword which was tightly fastened in a strap on his waist, but Allen grabbed it before the boy could and threw it away from him.

"Where have I seen this before……Oh! Now I remember! This's just like the time Weasel-face was gonna try and cut me, but you wouldn't do that," Allen drew his gun and pointed it as Chobo's now terrified face, **"would you?"**

The gravity in Allen's voice alone was enough to scare Chobo out of his wits and the little sop fainted on the spot. Hinami was ecstatic about the scene that had just unfolded before her just now. Not only did her new teacher reduce her tormentor to nothing, but the very same person was now looking at her in a way that said _`he won't bother you anymore'_.

"Now…who else wants to volunteer to tick me off?" Obviously no-one dared to answer the call, and with a satisfied grin Allen looked up at his students. "Okay then, let's go train."

Allen didn't bother to wait until his students were ready. He simply walked out of the door and into the hall, and his students rushed to catch up with their strange, but acceptable, new sensei. Not long after, all of the class was gathered in the training grounds while another class was there practicing their Kido.

"Do you mind if we watch you guys?" The instructor of the other students said that it was perfectly fine as long as none of Allen's students would be a distraction. "Alright then, you all park it and try not to make noise. I'll ask you if you know what we're doin' in a little bit."

The minutes passed by quickly and many remained confused. A moment later and Allen turned his head to his students hoping for, at the least, an intelligent guess from them.

"Anyone got an idea?" asked Allen half expecting his only answer to be blank stares, but thankfully a blue-haired boy spoke up.

"We're observing how others perform kido, am I correct?"

"Yeah that's right……umm…?

"Kenshii Orotobe sir…" Allen laughed sheepishly.

"Very good Kenshii and can you bring out your zanpakuto?"

"Yes sir, as of three weeks ago."

"Can you do kido pretty well?"

A proud smirk came to Kenshii's face upon hearing the question. "I'm pretty confident when it comes to hadou."

"Let's see what ya got." Said Allen pointing to a stand to his left, "How's about you show us a hadou you're best at."

Kenshii walked up to the platform and focused on a dummy which he himself had used many times before in practice. Kenshii thrust his right arm out, pointing his finger at it and shouted.

"_**Hadou #4: Byakurai!!"**_

Instantly a white streak fired from Kenshii's finger and pierced through the dummy scorching a hole in its chest. Now Allen was interested in the boy's potential, and wanted to see more of his Kido skills.

"Very nice," praised Allen, "What else can you do?"

Kenshii aimed his palms at the target once more and shouted.

"**Hadou #33: Soukatsui!!"**

This time a ball of reiatsu blasted at the still smoking dummy and the poor thing was charred, but somehow still intact.

"Well, well, well!" applauded the impressed Allen. "It seems as though your strong point is clear."

Kenshii bashfully grinned and had to admit, he looked like a badass in front of everyone. "Thank you very much sir!"

"No problem," assured Allen, "Okay, now try it with your zanpakuto released. Ever done it that way?"

"No sir," responded Kenshii, "I haven't

"Go ahead then," encouraged Allen. Kenshii nodded.

The boy held out his hand and a black sheathed sword appeared. Grabbing his weapon, Kenshii swiftly unsheathed his sword and held it up in front of him. This zanpakuto's hilt was azure-blue, its guard was two rings with one inside the other, and was connected by one thin, silver cross attaching them to the sword. Kenshii grinned and turned once again to the dummy and called forth his zanpakuto's true form:

"**Resonate: Kurokaze!!"**

A dark-grey, mist-like haze swallowed Kenshii from head to toe in the shape of an orb, and was then suddenly vacuumed into his weapon which now resembled a bastard sword with three holes in its blade-frame. The sword itself was the color of jet black ore and reflected a tainted shine when light bounced off of it's edges.

"Ooh! That's a big one!" joked Allen from the sidelines, "Now fire away!"

Kenshii nodded and aimed his finger at an undamaged practice target.

"**Hadou #4: Byakurai!!"**

The boy flew backwards as, instead of an easily maintainable white bolt which would normally shoot out, a large blast of night-black reiatsu fired out at a tremendous speed and blasted straight through the dummy.

"H-HOLY SH--!!" Kenshii was completely taken by surprise by the sheer force of the spell as well as the other students. Even the instructor from the other class was shocked at the magnitude of it.

"Aha-ha-ha!" Yachiru however was giggling excitedly. "That was BIG!"

"I'll say!" agreed Ukitake who had just now appeared behind Allen.

The American quickly jumped away from the spot and the captain chuckled to himself.

"Relax. It's not good for you to panic."

Roy was also with the captain and seemed to be eying Kenshii, "How long until these hopefuls graduate captain Ukitake?"

"That would be……….nine months from now, or so I believe. Why do you ask Waltz-san?"

"Most of them look really skittish," mumbled Roy just barely loud enough to be heard.

"Aww, c'mon Roy! I seem to remember certain---" Allen was quickly stopped short by the brittanian.

"Watch yourself Allen," warned the British soul-reaper.

The westerner sighed dejectedly and scratched his chin uncomfortably, "Alright, fine."

"Good. Now then, Allen, you've got business to take care of. An uprising of souls in the Rukongai needs attention, and after that the fourth company captain needs your assistance."

"Okay, but what about this lot?"

"They will still be around somewhere when you get back. Now go through the west gate and don't kill, maim, torture, or simply assault anyone in general!"

"Already knew that!" shouted Allen before he shunpoed towards the Rukongai to do his work leaving Roy to handle the students along with captain Ukitake. A few seconds later and he arrived at the gate. The commotion was loud enough for him to hear from behind it, and was already getting on his nerves.


	7. the readers have it

Okay……..

Let's get down to brass tax here…..(always wanted to say that)

First off

There is no pairing for Allen as of yet. That needs to change, and I encourage for the readers to have a say in the story, so submit your pairings for either Allen / Roy / or Both. The first four will receive my utmost attention…after that I will close the offer and choose.

The former tercera espada (HARRIBEL!!) will have a major role so of course her fraccion are alive. Since Las noches's numbers have taken a massive blow they need new arrancars….Anyone have a character they'd like to have in this? Only up to four will have major roles

Since pretty much only Nel seems to have good company with soul-reapers there are a whole lot of arrancars in Las Noches that hate the sight of Allen. (hint hint). Anyone have a decent character for that? Only up to three entries will be accepted.

By now you've probably noticed that the number four is a constant……..so of course there will be a total of FOUR vasto lorde-class arrancars serving under Harribel……Only female will be accepted as options. The reason for this will be explained later in the story. (No. It is not yuri.)

I accidently left my plot notes, storyline guides, and ideas for later chapters in a black notebook (like a student notebook) in the downtown indianapolis library.

Forgive me, but I can make it up to you all by having your support and hopefully one of two of you will offer to work alongside me to further the plot-line. I can, however, remember the major details and parts of the story, but I might need some help….

Don't bother sending me crap story ideas with spelling mistakes, bad grammar, or just plain crap. That kind of stuff won't make it in the litterary world.

I already know that several of the characters so far need to be clarrified, but I have a good plan for them. One of the arrancars "serving" under Harribel has been made by me and she will have a larger role alongside Allen than Roy will……no, they do not hook up……unless I get some feed-back on this story.

Let's see……what else do I need to cover before I wrap this up……………….Oh! I forgot to mention that Allen will not have a harem. He's just not the kind of person to go around screwing any random woman he meets. Neither is Roy, and besides…….Allen doesn't start god-moding until far later in the story so everyone in the soul-society and (SPOILER!!) Hueco Mundo won't be fawning over him.

If anyone can write very good lemons which don't include Allen either ;

A(being an asswipe to his partner)

B( god-moding and the girls finally hitting on him)

C( having a shitty four-five hundred word lemon where the only actual sex is for a total of two seconds)

D( Allen behaving anything like a pimp. The reason for this is because in his soul-society he is in charge of sending pimps and rap-bastards to hell)

And/or C( Allen having a shoujo/ gothic Ai moment where he saves a girl from being raped and they hit it off from there, or ((**AND I DAMN WELL MEAN IT**)) him brutally raping a girl.)

If you can avoid any of these you have my honor as a person capable of writing decent lemons that I would very much enjoy working with you.

So far I still haven't had many reviews come in so I want this to encourage you.


	8. please have mercy

ALRIGHT READERS!

I recently went to the anime convention at the Rosemont convention center…….

Not ONLY was Edward elric's (blonde dude off of fullmetal alchemist) voice actor there, but I was surrounded by COOL OTAKUS and HOT COSPLAYING BABES!

Now I have slight evidence that heaven DOES IN FACT EXIST!

….anyways now that it is the third day after the convention and my legs still hurt from the soap bubble. (A rave= _**awesome dance**_ exclusive to the convention) It was DAMN WORTH IT!

I had opportunities to get laid!

Ahh……..life is grand…….there were soooo many hot cosplaying babes that I would bankrupt the world just to live the experience everyday. I am not joking. I never joke about things like this.

Anyways…….I still haven't received anyone's submitions for Ocs yet in this story.

However………….thank you to the very few peole who have sent me messages regarding my other stories.

…BUT…

I am afraid that my E-mails have been erased by a virus, so I need for those who sent me E-mails to send them again so that your participation counts.

Also no-one really seems to notice something about bleach………if Orihime's, Ichigo's, and Rukia's families at least have information then why do so many other character's parents never seem to have any connection in the series…?

Sure, Chad's _**abuelo **_has a part in the back-plot, and even Mizuiro's parents seem to have a part in his life (I'm not sure about Tatsuki), but what the hell's happened to Keigo's parents?

No mention of them, but he does have a sister………hmmm…..

No record…..no mention……..no appearance………….I wonder…………..

Could Tite Kubo actually have something secret planned out for him in the story…?

I actually have a bet for five bucks going for Keigo being a super bad-ass later……He's too…….uninvolved.

For those who have read Tite Kubo's other works, you know how he makes his plot-twists come out of nowhere.

Now on to the important stuff.

I really need those **FEMALE ONLY** OCs so please send me them, otherwise I can't continue with it!

(Well I could, but it's more fun when the reader has a part in the story.)

Character bios must include

Name

Age (nowhere above 50 years old. Prefferably around 40. Must be arracars.)

Hair color

Eye color

Skin color (hey. You gotta tell people these things in order for them to get a proper image)

Height (don't go and send me feet and inches. Try to keep it the basics)

Bust (because the readers need to know the preportions)

Waist (see bust)

Hip (see bust)

Attitude (no goddamn "angry all the damn time, sad all the damn time(I never approve of emos!), or hell forbid… happy all the time _***cought* hippies**_)

Resurreccion (all the features of the transformation from head to toe)

And zanpakuto (hilt, guard, sheath, length, blade, and shape)


End file.
